I Like it Rough
by Mad Kat the Pineapple
Summary: Songfic. Plato and Victoria are on the verge of splitting up. Rated just in case. I don't own the song, I like it rough, that is owned by lady gaga. I also do not own cats. please r and r!


I Like it Rough

Victoria was crying alone, again, in the den she shared with Plato. Recently, the two of them were stuck in a painful fight for love, both loving each other deep down, but always arguing, or clashing in some respect. Victoria wanted a cosy night-in with Plato. Plato, on the other hand, wanted a couple of nights out with the other toms, and wanted her to have a night out with the other queens. She knew this was ridiculous, and so did Plato – well, so did everyone else. But the two of them were struggling to make a compromise. Victoria dabbed at her crystal blue eyes again, and in her quiet singing voice wavered,

_Your love is nothing I can't fight_

_Can't sleep by the cat who dims my shine_

Victoria dabbed a fresh tissue, her blue eyes red with the endless flowing tears. She could hear Plato outside, throwing all of his weight against the door, and it inspired Victoria with a few more words,

_I'm in our den, yeah, with tissues and when _

_I know you're outside banging and I won't let you in_

_Cause it's a hard life, with love in the world_

_Cause I'm a hard girl, loving me's like chewing on pearls_

She tried to convince herself of that, and that she could make a few decisions around here, but her mind kept on coming up with a picture of Plato looking disappointed at her.

_You've got me wondering why I-I like it rough_

_I-I like it rough _

_I-I like it rough_

_You've got me wondering why I-I like it rough_

_I-I like it rough_

_I-I like it rough _

Plato's horrendous banging continued, completely drowning her small singing voice out. She remembered that wondrous time that Jellicle Ball, the mating dance…

_Won't go without my fix tonight… It's a little too rough_

_Won't go wipes her tears with silver lines… And she can't get enough_

Plato didn't seem to be giving in. the continuous thumping was him clearly trying to get in, apologise for upsetting her again, spend the night in the den together, kissing in each other's embrace, murmuring apologies and "I love you…", but the relationship only going around in circles, night after night after night…

_I'm in our den, yeah, with tissues and when _

_I know you're outside banging and I won't let you in_

_Cause it's a hard life, with love in the world_

_Cause I'm a hard girl, loving me's like straightening curls_

Plato's continuous throwing his weight against the door appeared to be breaking the lock. He also appeared to be tiring himself out doing this; the banging against the door wasn't quite as frequent, or loud.

_You've got me wondering why I-I like it rough_

_I-I like it rough_

_I-I like it rough_

_You've got me wondering why I-I like it rough_

_I-I like it rough_

_I-I like it rough_

The banging ceased and Plato finally spoke. Plato sounded deflated; his voice was quiet, and sad, and Victoria could almost swear she heard him choke back a couple of tears. It was the same old, same old, _Victoria, I didn't mean what I said… you are the love of my life, Vicky, really… Vicky, lets just kiss and make up, I know that you regret these arguments as much as I do…_

_I'm shiny and I know it don't know why you wanna blow at me the cat who likes it rough, likes it rough, Plato likes it rough_

_I'm shiny and I know it don't know why you wanna blow at me the cat who likes it rough, likes it rough, Plato likes it rough…_

She sang that through a few times, before something else began repeating out of his mouth a couple of times. Plato began to join in her song this time, and it challenged what she had been singing

_Is it cause you don't mean it, or because I don't feel it… unless it's rough_

_Is it cause you don't mean it, or because I don't feel it… unless it's rough_

The two of them paused, accepting what their other half had sung, before Victoria sang the chorus once more.

_You've got me wondering why I-I like it rough…_

Once Victoria had finished her solo, she silently got up, sighed, and unlocked the door. The two met each other's embrace again, before Plato picked her up, and put her back on her bed, climbing on the edge of it and kissed her, and she couldn't stop her front paws creeping across his back and tugging him down with her…

The scene from each of the last two months unfolded… again. The two of them doubted this matter would ever be resolved.

THE END


End file.
